


Worth It

by TheMageRebellion



Series: Of Things Noble and Otherwise [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, Post-Game, Pre-Trespasser, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme #50: loud sex/knowing someone can hear.</p><p>Cullen gets jealous after several nobles eye Zara during their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested #50: loud sex/knowing someone can hear.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Here's the link for Zara's dress!](https://purestyleedition.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/zuhair-murad-fw2013-lookbook-9.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually the first piece of smut I've ever published, so any criticism is welcome!

            Zara glanced quickly around her as she surreptitiously slipped out of the ballroom and into the warm spring night, pulling at her midnight blue skirts so she didn’t trip. Her mind was racing and cheeks flushed thinking about Cullen’s words after their dance.

            _Meet me in the gardens,_ he’d whispered in her ear as they’d parted, breath hot against her skin and sending shivers down her spine. His hand had lingered at the dip of her waist, fingers stroking through the velvet and stirring that unmistakable heat in her belly. Already she felt her arousal against her thighs as they slipped together, reminding her of more pressing matters than an alliance with House Archambault.

            _Maker, that man,_ she thought with a wicked grin. His dancing had greatly improved with her as his near-constant partner. Better still was how _closely_ he’d held her as he’d moved them across the dance floor, equal parts sensual and powerful.

            A hand reached out and stopped her, and Zara turned only to be met with Cullen’s intense gaze. She smiled in return, biting at her lip to watch his pupils swallow up the gold of his irises.

            “They were staring at you,” he growled, pulling her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she quirked an eyebrow. “During our dance.” His lips lingered over hers without touching. “Like they wanted to make you theirs for the night.”

            She hummed in response. “And?” she said lightly, eyes fluttering shut as his lips brushed hers ever so slightly.

            “I say we remind them you’re already spoken for.”

            With that Cullen pulled her behind a pillar, a hand slipping under her skirts and seeking her naked heat. His fingers slid along her soaked lips and he groaned into her bare neck. “No smallclothes?”

            She grinned, biting at his earlobe. “I’m an efficient woman.” She quickly bit down on her lip to keep from moaning as Cullen sank a finger into her, the friction _delicious_ after the torture of waiting to slip away.

            “What was that?” a voice asked several yards away.

            “Probably nothing,” another answered.

            But Cullen didn’t stop, instead speeding up his ministrations. He added a second finger and Zara whimpered, grinding her core against his hand as his thumb flicked against her clit, earning another small sound.

            She was so close to the edge, all he had to do was move a little harder—

            Cullen pulled his hand away and she whined louder than she intended. She vaguely registered the sound of Cullen unbuckling his belt.

            “Don’t worry about trying to be quiet, love,” he hissed against her ear as he thrust into her with one easy stroke.

            She gasped, hands fisting in his coat as he paused, waiting for her to accommodate his length.

            “Move!” she ground out, shifting to wrap her legs around his waist.

            He set a demanding pace, thrusting hard into her as she hung onto her last vestiges of control over the noises that had begun pouring from her mouth—small moans and gasps that became harder and harder to quiet.

            “Let them hear you,” Cullen growled between messy kisses. “Let them know what I’m doing to you.”

            Finally Zara let go. She moaned loudly, and the two nobles who’d heard them before ceased their quiet conversation and were obviously drawn to listen as Zara cried out when Cullen hit a spot deep inside her that made her clench around him. It drew a groan from Cullen and that was all the encouragement she needed.

            The sounds of flesh slapping flesh were nearly drowned out by the cries that fell from Zara’s lips. “Oh, Cullen!” she gasped as he continued to thrust hard and deep into her. She was so close… “Ah!”

            “Come for me, Zara,” he groaned, golden eyes meeting hers.

            He thrust once more into her, and that was all Zara needed. She clenched rhythmically around him, calling his name into the night around them, hands tangling in his golden locks.

            Cullen was close behind, thrusting once, twice, thrice before spilling inside her with a moan.

            Zara distinctly heard two sets of footsteps hurriedly retreating from the garden and she laughed into Cullen’s neck.

            “I think they heard us,” she whispered through her laughter.

            “You may be right,” Cullen chuckled, sliding out of her and tucking himself back into his pants.

            Zara smoothed her skirts and smiled at the unholy state of Cullen’s hair. “Nice sex hair,” she murmured, smoothing the curls with her fingers.

            “You should look in a mirror,” he replied with a grin.

            She righted his collar and pressed a gentle kiss to the scar on his lip. “Josephine’s going to have a few words for us when we get back.”

            “Worth it, knowing you won’t be walking straight for the rest of the night,” he chuckled.

            _Yes,_ Zara thought as she took his arm and they made their way back to the ballroom, ignoring the scandalized whispers of Val Chevin’s nobility. _Definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
